Counting Stars
by Lilacstream99
Summary: When Spottedleaf's soul regenerates into Dapplekit, she is given a prophecy that will determine the fate of the clans, but will anyone listen? My first fanfic. I hope you like!
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

In the dead of night, during the cold of leafbare, the Thunderclan camp was alive. Cats were pacing and murmuring to each other worriedly, casting looks to the nursery almost constantly. Something was happening in there.

In the nursery, a gray she-cat lie on a bed of moss, her belly swollen with kits. She moaned in pain. "Jayfeather…"

A blind gray tabby tom rushed into the den. "Don't worry, Dovewing," he comforted, "the kits will be here soon, and it will all be over."

Dovewing's only reply was a gasp of pain, and her kitting began. Jayfeather shoved a stick in her mouth, whispering at her to bite when the pain comes, then positioned his paws on her belly.

Jayfeather heard the stick splinter, and the first kit slid out. He sniffed it. "A she-cat," he proclaimed, but when he sniffed again, he noticed another smell. Something familiar. Something like…

_No, _Jayfeather thought sternly to himself, _she's gone. Gone._

The snapping of dovewings stick brought his mind back the kitting, and a second kit was born.

"A she-cat and a tom. Congratulations, Dovewing," he congratulated, right when a gray tom with black stripes poked his head in.

"Can I come in now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, Bumblestripe," Jayfeather replied impatiently, and turned to leave.

As he left, though, another scent of the little kit wafted to his nose. _There was no denying it_, Jayfeather thought. _That smell belonged to Spottedleaf!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was dark, then all was light.

Dapplekit blinked her eyes, and squinted at the light. She looked around are her surroundings. _That gray she-cat must be my mom, _she thought to herself, _and that is Mudkit!_

She stumbled over to her brother. "Mudkit! Mudkit, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Mudkit turned over, and blinked his eyes not unlike she did a minute before. "Dapplekit! Wow, I pictured you totally different! Come on, let's wake up Dovewing." He then climbed up to his feet and leaped towards their mother.

Dapplekit giggled and followed him, trying her best to mimick his funny walk. She was so distracted with her leaps that she crashed into Mudkit, who had suddenly stopped.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "we're going to attack!"

Dapplekit crouched, playing along, and when Mudkit flicked his tail, she leaped at Dovewing and began kneading her fur with her sharp claws, Mudkit close behind.

Dovewing sat up. "Aah, help, I'm under attack!" she purred jokingly.

Dapplekit slid off of her mother. "Mom, can we go outside?"

Mudkit jumped down and joined her. "Yes, can we? Can we PLEASE?

Dovewing purred. "Alright little ones," she replied, "you can go out. Just stay in camp and don't let the big kitties step on you. I'll be watching."

Happy, Dapplekit skipped out of the nursery. "Come on Mudki…" She cut off when a huge gray tom with black striped appeared in front of her. "Bumblestripe!" she squealed, launching herself at her father. Mudkit appeared behind her and beamed at his dad.

Bumblestripe looked proudly at his kits.

"Look who opened their eyes! Im so proud of you, my kits!" He then began to fondly lick Dapplekit and Mudkit"s heads. Dapplekit lapped up the attention, but Mudkit squirmed away.

"Stop Dad. I'm too old for that now. I'm going to play with Snowkit," he proclaimed, running towards Brightheart's kits. Bumblestripe looked at Dapplekit, but she just shrugged.

Bumblestripe wandered into the nursery to see Dovewing, while Dapplekit decided to look around. She came across a puddle and gazed in. _So this is what I look like,_ she thought, staring at the tortoiseshell looking up at her.

Bored with her reflection, she wandered towards the medicine cat's den. On her way there, she saw Cinderheart, her belly beginning to swell with kits, with her mate, Lionblaze. Dapplekit walked over to hear what they were saying.

Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart. "How long do you think until the kits arrive?" he asked.

Dapplekit squinted at her, and without thinking, said, "Two moons."

Lionblaze and Cinderpelt turned in surprise. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, trying to determine wheter she was joking or not. However, Cinderheart purred. "Ok Dapplekit. I'll be ready," she meowed, and turned for the nursery.

"Wait," Lionblaze stopped her, "we should still check with Jayfeather."

Cinderheart shrugged and followed him to the medicine den. Dapplekit followed curiously, trying to swallow the embarrassment of the previous moment.

When Cinderheart asked Jayfeather when the kits would arrive, approximately, he sniffed her stomach. He sat there, cloudy eyes contemplating, until he stood up and proclaimed, "Two moons."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart turned and stared at Dapplekit. She gulped. What did all this mean?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Dapplekit stumbled away in a daze. She hadn't even meant to speak, and yet the words came out. Two moons. Dapplekit shook her head. How did I know that? What is wrong with me?_

_She kept walking until she reached Mudkit and Snowkit playing. _

_"Hey," Snowkit asked, "is it true you knew how long Cinderheart had until her kits arrived? It lookes like we have a new medicine cat already!"_

_Dapplekit tried to hiss, but her failed attempt only made Snowkit laugh. She didn't want to be a medicine cat! Well, sure, the theory interested her, and she loved the smell of the herbs, but Dapplekit wanted to fight, and hunt, and have kits. Medicine cats couldn't have kits._

_Dapplekit heard another voice giggling, and she turned to see Mudkit. She felt herself beginning to cry, and strained to blink back the tears._

_Mudkit stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh Dapplekit, I'm sorr..."_

_But Dapplekit was already running away._

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo_

_The sun started to set, and Dapplekit trudged back to the nursery, to Dovewing's calls. When she entered the nursery, Dovewing had already curled up with Mudkit in their nest. As she walked towards the nest, snowpaw suddenly sat up on Brightheart's nest._

_"I thought medicine cats slept by themselves. Go to your own nest."_

_Dapplekit looked at Dovewing for help, but she was already fast asleep._

_Discouraged, she stumbled to the nest closest to the entrance, and stared up at the stars. Maybe if I count them, everything will be ok._

_1.. 2, 3, 4... 5, 6... 7..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dapplekit woke up and stretched. She glanced around the nursery. It was much emptier with Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw became apprentices. Now it was only her, Mudkit, Dovewing, and Cinderheart. She sat and looked around to see Mudkit plodding towards her.

"Finally, your awake!" He exclaimed, but Dapplekit only narrowed her eyes and turned away. Hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Oh, come on Dapplekit. You've been giving me the cold shoulder for two moons now. I'm not a good hisser either, for StarClan's sake. Look, see. His-ss-s-sss-ss-hic!" He ended with a hiccup, which sent him falling on his tail.

Dapplekit couldn't help it. She giggled. It was funny. She went from giggle to full throated laugh. She laughed so hard, she got the hiccups.

Mudkit looked up, surprised, then began to laugh with her, both being interrupted by hiccups every few seconds.

All the commotion woke Dovewing and Cinderheart. They both purred when they saw the kits getting along together.

"I'm so glad to see my babies getting along again," Dovewing mewed happily. "Come along kits, I think it's time you had your first taste of mouse."

Dapplekit looked at her brother, happy that they had made up, and skipped after her mother.

Suddenly, a heart stopping wail sounded behing them. The three exiting the nursery whirled around to see Cinderheart collapsed on the ground, moaning.

"Her kitting has begun!" Dovewing cried. "Get Jayfeather, Dapplekit! Immediately!"

Shocked, Dapplekit turned and ran as fas as her small little legs could carry her. She hurdled into the medicine den. "Jayfeather! Cinderheart has begun her kitting!"

But only Briarlight was there. "Dapplekit! Jayfeather's out collecting herbs!" Dapplekit spun around and ran towards the entrance. "Dapplekit!" Briarlight called after her. "You can't leave camp!"

But Dapplekit was already gone.

OOoOoOOOoOoOoO

Dapplekit ran hard and fast, trying to think. If I were Jayfeather, where would I go?

To his garden!

She sped in the direction of the abandoned twoleg nest. Later, she couldn't explain how she knew where to go, or even how she knew about the garden, but she made it just in time to see Jayfeather there.

He turned at the scent of her. "Dapplekit! What are you doing out of...?"

Dapplekit cut him off, gasping. "Cinderheart... is... kitting!"

"Oh no," Jayfeather moaned. "Why did I leave camp?"

He then zoomed towards camp, Dapplekit struggling to catch up.

When she arrived, Jayfeather was already caring for Cinderheart, and Dovewing, Mudkit, and Lionblaze were anxiously waiting outside. When Dapplekit tried to push her way inside, Dovewing cut her off.

"But I want to watch!" she wailed, but Dovewing gave her a stern look, and she sat down, head hanging.

After what seemed an eternity, Jayfeather stuck his head out. "You can come in now! It's over. Two she-cats and a tom."

Everyone shuffled inside to see. Dapplekit squeezed through to get close, and saw three little bundles up against Cinderheart.

"What are their names?" Lionblaze breathed.

Cinderheart looked down, nosing the kits one by one. "Applekit," she said, nosing the ginger she-cat, "Graykit," nosing the gray she-cat, "and Blackkit," nosing the black tom.

Dapplekit's gaze softened, and she looked at the three newcomers warmly. Everything will be alright.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"From this moment until the moment you become a warrior, you will be known as Dapplepaw." Bramblestar proclaimed. He leaned forward to press his nose against her forehead, and she excitedly licked his shoulder respectfully. Dapplepaw could see Applekit beaming at her, sending waves of inspiration. Dapplepaw winked at her best friend, and she winked back.

"Your mentor will be Ivypool," Bramblestar continued. "Teach Dapplepaw all you know."

Dapplepaw's heart skipped a beat. Ivypool! She is awesome! She spied at the Dark Forest!

I wish I can be that brave, she thought.

Dapplepaw skipped towards Ivypool happily. She was glad to see the warmth in her mentor's gaze. On her way there, she passed Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw.

"Are you sure you don't want to be Jayfeather's apprentice, medicine cat?" Snowpaw sneered. Dapplepaw hung her head and rushed towards Ivypool.

She sat shamefully by her mentor, her head turned away, when she felt a gentle grooming on her head.

She turned. Ivypool stopped grooming her head and stared at her. "Don't let them tease you like that," she whispered. "You are a strong girl, Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw brightened at the praise, and sat with her head up as she watched her brother's apprenticeship.

Afterwards, Mudpaw approached with his mentor, Foxleap. "Are we going outside?" he asked.

Ivypool responded, "yes, it's time to see the territory for yourselves. That is, for Mudpaw to see it, since Dapplepaw has already done that.

Dapplepaw suddenly burned with shame. Even though her trip out of camp had saved Applekit, Graykit, Blackkit, and even Cinderheart's life, but she still got in big, big trouble with Bramblestar. I was only trying to help, she thought sadly.

"Hey, it's ok," Ivypool comforted. "I thought you were very brave."

Dapplepaw's ears perked. Ivypool, the reason they beat the dark forest, thought she was brave?

"Ok, ok," Mudpaw interjected impatiently, "can we go now?"

Foxleap purred at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "Of course," he mewed.

The mentor's started off into the forest, Dapplepaw and her brother skipping behind.

OOoOoOOOOooOoOo

Dapplepaw plodded into camp, weary from her trek. Mudpaw turned towards the nursery, but Dapplepaw stopped him.

"We.. sleep... in the... YAWN.. apprentice den... now."

"Oh.. YAWN... right."

They both stumbled into the apprentice den and collapsed in two nests Amberpaw told them to use. She barely heard when Snowpaw scorned her for not being in the medicine den. Dapplepaw was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Just so you know, I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Chapter 5

Dapplepaw was by a river. She sniffed around, looking for prey. Her nose twitched, and she detected the smell of vole. Dapplepaw couched, and leaped as the vole came into view. She landed on its soft body and killed it with one swift bite.

"Good catch."

Dapplepaw whirled around to see a fiery cat approaching.

"Firestar!" Dapplepaw gasped. 'Umm," she stumbled, at a loss for words. "You want to share?" she asked, nudging the vole.

"I'd be honored," Firestar purred, leaning to take a bite. Dapplepaw quickly bent down to do the same.

"So," Dapplepaw finally said, finding her voice, "I an guessing you didn't come here to share prey."

Firestar suddenly grew serious. "No," he mewed. "I know who you are, Dapplepaw, and your duties for the Clans are far from over. I have come to deliver one more prophecy."

Dapplepaw gulped. "Go on."

Firestar closed his eyes and began to recite. "_When the apple falls from the tree, the darkness will rise, and blow the Clans to the stars_. You have many obstacles ahead of you, Dapplepaw, and not just what I just foretold. The Dark Forest is angry, and only you can stop them." Firestar's voice faded as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Dapplepaw called, "don't go! I have so many questions!" But Firestar was gone.

OOoOoOOOOOoOoO

Dapplepaw awoke with a start. This dream meant something, she was sure if it.

I need to tell Jayfeather.

Dapplepaw scrambled out of her nest and raced to Jayfeather's den. She heard Ivypool calling to her, but she was going to fast to pay any mind. She just kept running.

She rushed into the medicine den. "Jayfeather, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather didn't turn around.

"I'm busy."

"But it's important!"

"It can wait!"

"No... it... CAN'T!"

Jayfeather spun around and snarled. "GO AWAY SPOTTEDLEAF!"

Dapplepaw stepped back, shocked. "Spottedleaf?"

Jayfeather relaxed and turned his back on her. "Never mind. Just.. just not now Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw sadly plodded away. She knew this dream was significant, but nobody would listen.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Then it was here, Dapplepaw's first Gathering. She, Mudpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw skipped out of camp excitedly, leaving a grumpy Snowpaw behind. "Ok, so first, we're going to introduce you to the other apprentices like Whiskerpaw, and Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw, and Hollowpaw, and Rushpaw, and..." Amberpaw rambled on, not noticing when Dapplepaw and Mudpaw pulled ahead, exchanging amused looks. "So, what do you think it will be like?" Mudpaw whispered nervously into Dapplepaw's ear. "I think we will have fun! Stop your worrying and come on!" The two apprentices raced across the log, almost falling in to the lake, and followed their clan onto the island. WindClan and RiverClan were already there, but ShadowClan was nowhere to be seen. As Bramblestar took his place in the tree, Amberpaw led Mudpaw and Dapplepaw to the other apprentices. "Hi," a short RiverClan apprentice meowed, staring at Dapplepaw and her brother. "I'm Rushpaw! What's your name?" "I'm Dapplepaw," Dapplepaw introduced, "and this is my brother, Mudpaw." She stared at Mudpaw, waiting for him to greet Rushpaw, but just stared at her. "Hi," he whispered shyly. Dapplepaw rolled her eyes. Dewpaw suddenly approached. "Hey, what's up guys?" her asked. "Hey Dewpaw. Where's Snowpaw?" "Ne couldn't come. It's a shame. He really wanted to see the medicine cat's first Gathering," he responded, motioning towards Dappplepaw. "Medicine cat?" "When she was a kit, she predicted the due date of Cinderheart's kits, and Jayfeather confirmed the exact same date! I'm surprised she's a warrior and not a medicine cat." The other apprentices laughed. "That's so funny! She's a medicine cat! Medicine cat! Medicine cat!" Dapplepaw hung her head, trying to block out the noise, when ShadowClan marched into the clearing. "Let the Gathering begin!" howled Bramblestar. OOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO Dapplepaw walked wearily back to camp. The Gathering was rather uneventful, with the only important thing being the sickness ravaging through ShadowClan camp. Dapplepaw fell into her nest, exhausted. "Some day, huh?" she yawned. "Yep," Mudpaw replied sleepily. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep. Dappplepaw was beginning to nod off, when a snarl came from behind her. "How was your Gathering, medicine cat? Did Jayfeather find you a comfy spot to sit?" Dapplepaw hissed. "I'm as much as a warrior as you are." Snowpaw only sneered. "You will never be a warrior. Medicine cat." He then turned around, going to sleep, leaving Dapplepaw alone with the thought that maybe she was meant to be a medicine cat after all. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support guys! You are all AWESOME!**

Chapter 7

The moons flew by, and soon there was only a moon until Dapplepaw's warrior ceremony, but the prophecy was still nagging at the back of her brain. She had tried to confront Jayfeather many times after he denied he the first time, but he always claimed to be busy.

Dapplepaw also couldn't stop thinking about what he had called her. Spottedleaf? Am I really Spottedleaf? But I heard she went into nonexistence or something. This makes no sense!

Dapplepaw shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts, when newly named apprentices Applepaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw came skipping towards her.

"Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw!" Applepaw meowed excitedly. "Will you come on patrol with us? PLEEEEEAAASSSE?"

Graypaw looked down shyly. "It would be really nice," she whispered.

Dapplepaw shifted her paws. "I just came back from hunting patrol," she said uncomfortably.

Applepaw looked away, disappointed, and began to pad away with Blackpaw and Graypaw on her heels.

Dapplepaw sighed. "Fine," she called, "I'll ask Ivypool if we can go."

Applepaw whirled around and leaped at her friend. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best friend ever!"

Dapplepaw squirmed away from the young apprentice. "Remember, I have to ask Ivypool," she commented, and padded to where Ivypool was sharing tongues with her sister.

"Ivypool!" she called eagerly. "Can we go on patrol with Applepaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw?"

Dovewing looked inquiring at her daughter. "My apprentice is going on patrol without me?" she asked glancing at Applepaw playing behind Dapplepaw. "Alright, Ivypool. Let's go." She then got onto her paws and walked towards the apprentices.

Mousewhisker and Rosepetal came towards the group. "Ok guys, let's go!" Rosepetal called excitedly, and the group went on their way.

OOoOoOoooOoOoOo

When Dapplepaw walked back into camp, she saw Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw standing in the middle of the clearing. Confused, she walked over.

"What are you doing?" she called to them.

"We passed our warrior assessment!" Amberpaw squealed like a kit. "Bramblestar's making us warriors!"

Snowpaw looked at Dapplepaw with mock pity in his eyes. "Too bad you will never be a warrior, medicine cat."

Dapplepaw hissed. "I'm as good a warrior as you!"

Snowpaw only jeered. "Oh yeah? I bet you can't prove it!" he scoffed.

Dapplepaw leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "Bring it on."

**Yay, cliffhanger! It gives you the feeling that something bad is going to happen, doesn't it?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Dapplepaw began to follow Snowpaw through the forest, she began to have doubts. _This was the part of the forest closest to the twolegs,_ Dapplepaw thought to herself. She could hear a monster in the distance, and shivered to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked Snowpaw.

"Not far," he replied. "After all, I can't miss my warrior ceremony."

Dapplepaw rolled her eyes, but continued on. The sound of the monster was coming closer.

"Snowpaw-"

"Ok, we're here. I want you to catch a squirrel."

Dapplepaw gasped. "But, that's near impossible! The monster must have scared all the prey off!"

Snowpaw jeered at her. "Are you too scared, medicine cat?"

"N-n-no! I'm not scared!" Dapplepaw gulped. She turned and trekked into the forest, the monster's rumble getting closer and closer.

Dapplepaw creeped through the trees, tasting the air, when she picked up the smell of something. Something she didn't recognize. Something that scared her.

She cautiously looked around, the eerie silence impending down on her, when a monster broke through the trees. It's paws were covered in spikes, leaving claw marks in the soil. Dapplepaw tried to run, but the monster was too fast for her. Snowpaw came into view.

"Snowpaw! Help!"

Snowpaw turned, eyes narrow, it his eyes widened when he saw the monster rolling forwards on its sharp claws.

Dapplepaw could feel the monster on her tail, and let out a yelp when it's claws scraped her paw. She tripped. She spun around until she was facing the big, yellow monster. She flinched, scrambling to get back up, when she felt an overwhelming pain shoot through her left foreleg. She slid to the side, struggling to dislodge her leg, but the pain was too extreme. The monster kept going over her leg, barely missing the rest of her.

Dapplepaw felt the world going black, the last thing she saw being Snowpaw's worried face.

**Dun dun dun! Dapplepaw plushies to whoever guesses what kind of vehicle the monster was!**


End file.
